Saying No
by C-Jay CD
Summary: When Alice returns in New Moon, Bella grows a backbone and masters the art of 'Saying No'.


**A/N: This is something I wrote a while back. I'm revisiting it, in hopes to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable Themes/Characters belong to their creator SM.**

**Not Beta'd so any mistakes are my fault.**

**Enjoy :)**

Jake leans in closer to me, the warmth of his breath teasing my skin, forcing my own breathing to cease even as my heart beats erratically beneath my chest; I realise then that I want this to happen. I clench my eyes shut and fist my hands by my sides preparing myself for the inevitable kiss.

"Bella?" a musical voice whispers from behind Jake, my eyes snap open and widen. Jake lets out a long breath and then turns to face Alice, his form shaking before me. I trail my fingers down his forearm and peek around him, meeting Alice's grave eyes.

She stares in confusion at both Jake and I, beneath my fingers he tenses even more, desperately trying to control the tremors. "What are you doing back here, Leech?" Jake bites out between clenched teeth; I go to move forward when Jake's arm splays out in front of me like a barrier. I look up towards him but he shakes his head slightly never taking his eyes off of Alice.

Alice blinks a few times in our direction and then sighs, she moves to the right a little bringing me into her view more and then eyes us warily. "Bella, can you please tell your _dog_ to stand down," Jake growls at the degrading term and my brow furrows, so he could call Alice 'leech' but she had no right to return the insult?! What the hell?!

I sigh myself and go to move forward again, Jake stops me once more and I turn a glare on him, "Bells, she's not safe to be around," I raise a questioning brow and Alice scoffs.

"Jake?" he turns to face me and brings his right hand up to cup my cheek, Alice watches us with disguised interest, "She won't hurt me, okay?" I stare at him imploring him to listen and then he lets out a breath through his nose.

Alice snorts, "Of course I won't hurt Bella, you stupid m-" she gasps and a distant look forms on her face, my heart stops and I move forward to take her hand. Jake tugs at my other hand but I pull it out of his grasp and move forward to Alice. She has a faraway look in her eyes as I grasp both her shoulders.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask desperately and shake her shoulders, a horrified expression comes over her features and my heart pounds faster once again, but this time for a different reason. I shake her shoulders again and she seems to snap out of her haze, meeting my questioning gaze with her terrified one.

"Edward," she gasps out and my heart leaps into my throat and I swallow thickly, she ignores my reaction to his name and her tiny hands come up to grasp both my wrists, he frantic eyes dart between mine, "He's going to the Volturi, Bella, he wants to die."

I gasp as my mind races, "W-what? Why?"

Alice shakes her head, "I told Rose about my vision, about seeing you jump and she called Edward." Alice pauses as her words wash over me and then a realisation. My eyes widen but she says it anyway, confirming my thoughts, "He thinks you're dead. He wants to die too." She releases me and begins to pace in front of me.

Black spots cloud my vision and I sway on my feet, unsure of if I can really cope with more emotions, warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me securely into a muscled chest. "Breath Bella," Jake commands me for the second time today and I take in a deep breath, processing the words Alice said.

_He thinks you're dead. He wants to die too._

My sweaty hands fumble and hold onto Jake's around me as he steadies me once more, he kisses my temple and I close my eyes trying to fight the tears.

_He thinks you're dead. He wants to die too._

And then I get angry.

I stand tall against Jake and he lets me go, dropping his arms to his sides, Alice stops pacing and faces me, I move to the side a little and grasp his right hand in my left.

Alice's eyes flicker to our joined hands then her eyes regard me carefully, "Bella he's planning to expose us in broad daylight, breaching the Volturi's rules, they'll be forced to kill him."

Jake snorts beside me, "What does your brother's suicide mission have to do with Bella? And who are these people you're talking about."

"They're Vampire royalty Jacob Black, they have the power to kill anyone they see fit, we have to live by their rules and if Edward even tries to expose our kind, they'll kill him within minutes," she glances at me then, "he needs us to save him."

Realisation comes over me and I meet her eyes with serious stare, "No." I say and shake my head to emphasise my answer to her unspoken question, "No way, I can't go all the way over there to Italy, if they find out I know about your kind they'd kill _me._"

Jake seems to catch on then and he begins to shake once more, "You can't seriously be thinking of taking Bella there," Alice doesn't answer him and this angers him more, "No, I won't let you take her."

"That's not your decision to make Dog!" Alice shrieks at him, her voice rising more and more.

"You're right, Alice," I say and beside me Jake freezes, he whispers my name but this time I shake my head at him. "It's my decision," I think back over the events of the past months, it flashes through my mind like a timeline. The months of darkness, hanging out with Jake, meeting the Pack, being under their protection, having that feeling of belonging without feeling that I'd have to change.

And today, almost dying, and not at the hands of the supernatural, but because I made a stupid choice and jumped; I couldn't afford to make another stupid decision today.

I drop Jake's hand and move forward towards Alice, "I can't come with you Alice." Her jaw drops for a moment as if she doesn't believe me and then she moves forward too, behind me, Jake is still, I find strength in his energy and hang onto that.

"What did you say?" Alice whispers in her musical voice.

I swallow, "Edward left me here for dead -"

"He left because he loved you, Bella, he still loves you." I snort out laughter and then glare at her for cutting me off.

"He doesn't love me, he left me Alice! With no protection from Victoria and Laurent," she goes to protest and this time I cut her off, "and don't give me that crap about him not knowing that they would come after me because it's obvious isn't it?! You've been around for so many years Alice; it's obvious for a vampire to want revenge on those who killed their mate! And you still left!" I'm shouting now, but I don't try to calm myself down, I needed to get this out, it needed to be said.

Alice swallows unnecessarily and sheepishly eyes the floor, "You're right Bella, we should have known better," she looks up at me, tears glistening in her eyes that will never fall. "But can't you forgive us, this is my brother we're talking about, I have to save him." She gazes at me pleadingly and I nod.

"Yes,_ you_ have to save him, he's not a part of me anymore, he made sure of that when he left me all those months ago, and I want no part in this."

Alice stares at me for a while and then looks down, a small smile graces her lips and then her eyes flicker up to mine, "I have to go," I nod and try to return the smile. I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, the heavy weight of words that needed to be said.

The hole in my chest closes with finality and then my heart thumps healthily and I gasp, relishing in feeling so… alive.

She clears her throat, "We'll be back, Bella, with or without Edward, we caused this mess and we'll help solve it, and then, if it's what you want," she pauses and her eyes glisten once more, "We'll leave forever, and we won't come back."

I nod, Jake clears his throat and steps up next to me, I can feel the 'proud' rolling off of him in waves and I try to hide my smile, "We won't be needing your _families _help, Leech, we've had it covered for a while now, we can manage."

Alice glares at him, "Really?! If your Pack is so efficient then how come she's still lurking around, huh Black?"

Jake goes to speak again but she holds her hand up to stop him and then regards me once more, "I need to leave but you have my word Bella, we will be back." She moves forward with lightning speed and presses a kiss to my cheek, beside me Jake tenses and then she's gone.

I let out a breath feeling tired, I sway on my feet again and Jake catches me, "Whoa Bells! Easy…" he lifts me bridal style and takes me to the couch and then sits me down. He disappears into the kitchen for a few minutes and I take the time to collect my thought. I close my eyes against the tears, if Edward didn't survive, it would be my fault. Guilt overwhelms me.

"Breath Bella," my eyes snap open and find Jake making his way towards me a steaming mug of tea in his hands, he sets it on the table in front of me and sits heavily next to me. "I called Sam and told his she was gone," I nod and he grasps one of my hands in his, "I also told him they'd be back.

I swallow and meet his eyes, "How you feeling Bells?" I shrug and then the tears start to fall.

"If he dies Jake, it will all be my fault, I shouldn't have jumped today."

Jake nods, "I agree with the part about you not jumping, but you're not responsible for him anymore," he cups my chin forcing my eyes to his, "you made the right choice for _you, _and that's what matters. Honey, you finally got your closure, it may feel like guilt but really you're just shaken up because deep down, you feel free and maybe that's freaking you out a little."

I stare at him, wondering when my best friend got so perceptive. He's right of course, about everything, he always had been able to read me well, scary well. I relax my shoulders and take a sip of my tea.

"Thanks Jake," he grins at me and then pulls me to him so I'm sat right up against him, my head resting on his chest.

"S'alright, whether he lives or dies, you can go on freely, because Bells, you've finally let go," I smile as I feel him press a sweet kiss to the crown of my head, we stay like this for a few moments and then he snorts against me, "I really thought you were gonna leave with her," I pull away to look at him, he grins at me slowly and I eye him suspiciously.

His grin widens, "Who knew Bella Swan had a backbone."

"Jake!" I whine and slap at his chest, he just laughs and pulls me close once more.

**A/N: Review if you like :)**


End file.
